1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrically programmable read only memory (EPROM) devices and, in particular, to a flash EPROM cell that utilizes source-side injection, but which is formed to allow it to be utilized in a virtual ground buried bit-line array.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A. T. Wu et al., "A Novel High-Speed Five-Volt Programming EPROM Structure With Source-Side Injection", IEDM 1986, p. 584, introduced the concept of source-side injection EPROM cells. Source-side injection cells provide for improved efficiency of hot electron injection during programming. A further key feature of the Wu et al. cell is that the efficiency of hot electron injection is no longer a function of the drain junction profile, in contrast to conventional EPROM cells.
These features make the Wu et al. cell particularly suitable for use as a flash memory cell. In a "flash" EPROM, all storage registers in the memory array are electrically erased in a single operation. A flash cell requires the erasing source or drain node to have a high junction breakdown voltage, whereas the abrupt junction profile required for a conventional EPROM cell gives rise to a low junction breakdown voltage. This advantage of the Wu et al cell architecture was highlighted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,565, issued Dec. 27, 1988.
As described in the two above-cited Wu et al. documents, the source-side select gate of the device was a floating node. This gives rise to serious problems, since the floating node tends to become charged during cell programming, changing the device's characteristics.
K. Naruke et al., (1) "A New Flash-Erase EEPROM Cell With A Sidewall Select-Gate On Its Source Side", IEDM 1989, p. 603 and (2) European Patent Application No. 0 335 395, also disclose a flash EPROM cell based on the concept of source-side injection. The concept is much the same as that disclosed in the above-cited Wu et al. patent except that Naruke et al. specifically state that contact is made to the select gate and describe a masking technique for accomplishing this.
The Naruke et al. cell is shown in plan and cross-sectional view in FIGS. 1A-1C. The Naruke et al. array layout is shown in FIG. 2.
The main disadvantage of the Naruke et al. cell relates to the array layout. The above-cited Naruke et al. European patent application specifies that the select gate electrode extends in a direction perpendicular to the flow of current from source to drain. This implies that the only possible array configuration is the one shown in FIG. 2, which is commonly referred to as a "T-cell" array. This type of array is the one most commonly used for EPROM and flash memories, but has some disadvantages for very high density memories. Specifically, the T-cell array needs one contact for every two memory cells. Thus, a 16 Mbit array would require 8 million contacts. This large number of contacts creates serious yield limitations for this technology.
In addition, the Naruke et al. cell requires a narrow polysilicon spacer, which forms the select gate, to run the entire length of each word line. The difficulty of reliably forming this structure tends to further degrade the yield of the array. Moreover, the high resistance per unit length of the spacer increases the word line turn-on delay, degrading array access speed.